<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【飛唐/唐飛】Out of control by judy520mina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981361">【飛唐/唐飛】Out of control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina'>judy520mina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※唐毅x孟少飛<br/>※反差萌的唐毅超級可愛！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【飛唐/唐飛】Out of control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※唐毅x孟少飛<br/>※反差萌的唐毅超級可愛！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果問行天盟的手下們老闆談起戀愛是什麼樣子，這問題放在以前肯定無人能答，就連唐毅自己也難以置信，這位曾讓他煩不勝煩且立場相對的無禮警官，竟大幅度改變了他的選擇，乃至他的人生。<br/>孟少飛於他就是個意外。<br/>然而這個意外，蠻橫地掀開了他塵封已久的美好過往，明媚的記憶一點一滴游回腦海，想起唐國棟給他的溫暖，令他彷彿重回那個掛著乾淨笑容的少年。<br/>在不知內情的外人眼裡，孟少飛大概是比較死皮賴臉、愛主動纏人的那一方，但在唐毅身邊的親朋好友看來，有著截然不同的見解。<br/>江勁堂形容戀愛中的唐毅像剛出土的古文物，世上罕見，要多看幾眼。<br/>Andy認為熱戀時的唐毅就是個再平凡不過的普通人，專屬於愛人的盲目濾鏡厚到可以糊牆。<br/>左紅葉則說陷入愛情的唐毅完全就是被下了蠱毒，經常做出很多不像他會做的事情。<br/>對唐毅而言，如果將他的生命比喻成一頁宣紙，孟少飛或許不是最端正優雅的字體，卻絕對是最鏗鏘的一筆。在對方面前，他總控制不住自己將底線一挪再挪，任何過去認為無理的要求，如今只要戀人一噘嘴、一眨眼，他就會立刻丟盔卸甲，敗倒在對方的撒嬌攻勢下。<br/>就連一度很嫌棄的碳酸飲料，也在孟少飛的強力推銷下，默默在冰箱內拓展著領土。</p><p>自唐毅出獄後，兩人雖是同居狀態，卻因孟少飛的下班時間經常不固定，有時別說是回家吃晚飯了，甚至連回家睡覺都有困難。孟少飛有點工作狂特質，只要遇上較複雜的重大刑案，需要與時間賽跑時，徹夜不歸根本是常態。<br/>唐毅向來缺乏安全感，也因此只要時間允許，兩人習慣打電話或傳簡訊向彼此報備行程。<br/>時針悄悄走到十一點，窗外夜幕早已低垂，警局內仍一片燈火通明。<br/>「吼，看來今天又要加班了……」俊偉瞥了眼手錶，喃喃抱怨著。<br/>孟少飛聞言不禁哀號，「天──啊──我已經四天沒回家了，唐毅肯定會殺了我！」<br/>「學長你不要假抱怨真放閃啦！」<br/>「我才沒──」話還沒說完，手機突然響了起來，是唐毅的專屬鈴聲，「喂？唐毅，抱歉，今天不用等我回家了，你先睡吧。」<br/>『……』<br/>「有聽到嗎？喂？」奇怪，他明明有聽到對面傳來細微的呼吸聲啊。<br/>『……』<br/>「呃、你生氣了噢？」思來想去好像只有這個原因是比較符合現在狀況的答案。<br/>『……』對方依舊一陣沉默。<br/>「好啦，不要生氣嘛──」孟少飛不自覺地噘起嘴，「我保證明天一定會回去，好不好？你乖啦，嗯？」<br/>又安靜了一會，話筒終於傳來熟悉的聲音，『……你以為你在哄小孩嗎？』<br/>「嘿嘿。」孟少飛傻笑兩聲，「你在我心裡就是需要時時刻刻哄著的寶寶啊。」<br/>『哦？包含在床上時也是嗎？』<br/>「是啊，只有寶寶才會總是想吸奶吧？」<br/>見內容越來越歪，唐毅輕咳了一聲，轉移話題，『總之，明天我要看到你出現在我面前。』<br/>「遵命，老公──」<br/>『你今天怎麼感覺特別浪？』<br/>「明明是你先開始的。好啦，先這樣，我要繼續忙了。」<br/>『晚安，別熬太晚。』<br/>電話掛斷後，孟少飛才後知後覺地感受到幾道灼人的視線朝自己投來，「呃、吵到你們了？」<br/>「何止是吵到我們，還閃到無法直視，根本聽覺與視覺的雙重虐待。」俊偉翻了個大白眼。<br/>「欸阿飛！沒想到你們私底下聊天尺度這麼大喔！」趙子一邊吃著餅乾一邊調侃自己的好友兼同事。<br/>「怎樣，羨慕嗎？」<br/>「沒啊，我和Jack也會聊胸肌啊。」<br/>「夠了夠了！誰再秀恩愛就要負責請大家吃消夜！」</p><p>※　※　※</p><p>隔日，唐毅特地比平常更早起床做了兩份早餐，然後開車抵達警局。<br/>和值班警員打了招呼以後，得知孟少飛在休息室還沒醒來，他迅速拎著保溫盒前往，轉開門把，多日未見的戀人身影映入眼簾，雙眼底下染上淡青色的眼圈，在白皙的面容上格外顯眼。<br/>唐毅皺眉，心疼地撫過他臉頰，輕聲叫喚，「少飛，起來了，我給你帶了早餐。」<br/>「再讓我睡一下……」<br/>「不行，快到上班時間了。」<br/>「唔……我不要上班……」<br/>唐毅失笑，「你不上班的話是要靠我養嗎？」<br/>「那也不要……嗯？欸？唐毅！你怎麼在這！」孟少飛瞬間整個人清醒了。<br/>「來給你送早餐，你這幾天肯定又沒好好吃飯。」<br/>「哦──昨天不知道是誰說要看到我出現在他面前──這下倒好，我還沒回去，這傢伙就迫不及待自己出現了呢！」孟少飛狡黠地展開笑容，調笑地說，「吶，你是不是想我想到受不了了？」<br/>「你也知道啊。」唐毅打開保溫盒，把餐具遞給對方，「那你還放我自己在家這麼久。」<br/>「也才五天而已嘛。」此話一出，唐毅臉色瞬間沉了下去，孟少飛立刻意識到自己說錯話了，「唉唷，我的意思是，我都等你五年了，你也才等我五天而已嘛，相較之下不算多啊，對吧？」<br/>「你說的沒錯。但那五年是因為我們之間被迫隔著那道厚厚的玻璃，而現在隔閡已經不存在了。」他斂了斂眼眸，聲音輕得彷彿沒有重量，「我連一天都等不了。」<br/>似乎被唐毅的反應驚詫到，孟少飛愣了幾秒後，旋即給了對方一個安撫的吻，「對不起，沒考慮到你的感受。我也很想你，沒有你，我都吃不飽睡不好。」<br/>「少騙了，你明明到哪都能睡得跟豬一樣。」話雖如此，唐毅的表情明顯變得緩和，嘴角牽起微笑。<br/>「你還是笑起來好看。」</p><p>晚上九點，孟少飛踏進家門，靈敏的嗅覺立即感知到一股食物的香氣飄散在空氣中。<br/>「好香！你在煮什麼？」<br/>「竹筍肉絲粥。」<br/>沒吃晚餐的孟少飛望著鍋內的粥垂涎欲滴，將腦袋擱在唐毅背後來回蹭了兩下，「可以加辣油嗎？」<br/>「不行，時間不早了，別吃這麼重口味。」<br/>「唔、那可以喝可樂嗎？」再蹭兩下。<br/>「……只能喝一杯。」<br/>「耶──老公最好了！」欣喜若狂。<br/>凝視著孟少飛興沖沖跑向冰箱的背影，唐毅滿臉寫著無奈，眼神裡氾濫的寵溺卻幾欲盈眶而出。</p><p>浴室的門被猛地推開，孟少飛隨意披著浴袍走出，瞥見唐毅正坐在床上看書。<br/>草草用毛巾擦了下溼透的髮，孟少飛朝床上的人走去，取走他手上的書，毫不客氣地一屁股跨坐上對方大腿。<br/>「幹嘛？」唐毅問。<br/>孟少飛也不回答，徑直吻向對方嘴唇，卻被側臉避開。<br/>見進攻無果，他重整旗鼓再戰，依然鎩羽而歸。<br/>「親親嘛──」拖長的尾音飽含疑惑與不滿。<br/>「我氣還沒消呢。」唐毅一臉冷漠。<br/>「那我要怎麼做你才能原諒我？」<br/>「明天陪我一整天。」<br/>「不行啦，我明天要上班欸。」<br/>「那我不原諒你。」<br/>「唔……」孟少飛苦著臉，五官皺成一團。<br/>男朋友氣噗噗不給親怎麼辦？在線等，超級爆炸急！<br/>思索了一下自己最近的排班，孟少飛靈光乍現，「我下週有兩天休假，到時候兩天都給你好不好？」<br/>「勉強接受。」<br/>「那我能親你了嗎？」<br/>唐毅以行動代替言語，直接咬上這雙令他思念已久的柔軟唇瓣，雙手也沒閒著，悄悄探進浴袍領口滑到腰際，緩慢摩娑。<br/>「嗯……」呢喃聲自喉間溢出，孟少飛瞇起眼，視線變得模糊，動情之際卻被對方一句話驟然打斷。<br/>「等等，在吃正餐之前你還有一件事要做。」<br/>「蛤！？」這聲抱怨可以說是非常真實了。<br/>「去把頭髮吹乾。」<br/>「……」</p><p>室內一片旖旎，瀰漫著荷爾蒙的氛圍。<br/>孟少飛氣還沒喘勻，感覺到唐毅從背後摟過他的腰，下巴貼上肩膀，他傻笑兩聲，問道：「你今天怎麼這麼黏人啊。」<br/>「有嗎？」<br/>「有啊，之前你都不會這樣的，做完就趕著去洗澡了。」<br/>「別把我說得好像拔屌無情的負心漢似的。」纏在腰間的雙臂抱得更緊，「我明明都有抱你去洗澡。」<br/>「……」<br/>「少飛？」沒等到回應，唐毅疑惑地坐起身看向懷中的人，發現對方竟然睡著了，「還敢說我趕著洗澡，每次事後倒頭就睡的人到底是誰啊？」<br/>轉念一想，他家孟警官盡責地不眠不休工作了這麼多天，應該也是真的很疲憊了。<br/>「其實有時候，我真的很痛恨你是個刑警。」<br/>唐毅心中已經不是第一次冒出這樣的想法。<br/>孟少飛作為刑警，不僅工時長、下班時間不固定、偶爾總算有空能膩在一起時，上司或同事一通電話就得立刻趕過去，除此之外，他還得不時提心吊膽，擔心對方執勤時又受傷或者遭遇危險。<br/>手指輕輕撥弄戀人繡在眼瞼邊緣般濃密又纖長的睫毛，唐毅嘆氣，「但如果你不是刑警，我就不會遇到你了。」</p><p>※　※　※</p><p>兩人約定好的休假日，孟少飛提議出門看電影。<br/>排隊買票時，孟少飛話癆屬性發作，一開口就嘰嘰喳喳停不下來，「我跟你說，這部電影我兩週前就想看了，網路上評價普遍都很不錯喔！這個導演之前的片我也有看過好幾部，都很震撼……」<br/>唐毅一邊專注聽他說一邊默默地用自己的身體將孟少飛和周遭擁擠的人潮分隔開來。<br/>電影播畢後，兩人一起吃了冰淇淋，去了趟超市購買晚上要用的食材後，回唐毅停車的場所途中，聽見一旁巷內似乎傳來激烈爭執的聲音。<br/>一戶大門前站著一名中年男子，憤怒地將一個背包用力甩到他面前的年輕女子身上，吼道，「妳這賤人！給妳點顏色妳就開起染坊了？妳自己看看這是什麼？這麼多錢和金飾還有這些證件，跟我說什麼只是出門一趟找朋友，我看妳根本是要捲款落跑吧！」<br/>「對！我是要跑！你也不看看你們家的人都是怎麼對我的？整天使喚我、給我擺臉色，生不出小孩就打我罵我！還有你那噁心的爸爸，每次對我動手動腳，你們家裡的人全當沒看到，你們根本從來就沒把我當人看！」年輕女子也氣急攻心，大聲回罵。<br/>孟少飛見狀要上前關切，卻被唐毅抓住手腕，「別去。」<br/>「沒事的，我去看一下就好。」<br/>唐毅仍不死心，「這不是你該管的事情。」<br/>「不會花太多時間的，幾分鐘就好。」<br/>兩人還沒商量好，卻驚見年輕女子突然從褲子後方拔出水果刀刺向男子胸口，電光石火間，孟少飛猛地甩掉唐毅的手，二話不說衝上前去抓住了女子持刀的那隻手腕。<br/>「你放開！我今天就要殺了他！誰都別想阻止我！」女子情緒激動，不知打哪兒生出來的力氣，竟倏地把手從孟少飛掌間掙開，再度揮向中年男子。<br/>孟少飛一個心急，不管不顧地試圖再去抓她的手，手臂內側因此被劃開了一道不淺的傷口，鮮血霎時濺出，湧過整條手臂。<br/>女子見狀嚇得六神無主，手中的刀也應聲落下，「我、我不是故意的……」<br/>「我沒事，妳先冷靜下來。」孟少飛強忍住痛，安撫著女子的情緒，同時將地上的刀踢開一段距離。<br/>本以為這起意外已暫時告一段落，沒想到唐毅卻在此時毫無預警地衝向那名女子，速度快得連孟少飛都反應不過來，他使勁掐住女子的脖頸，惡狠狠地道，「誰給妳的權利弄傷他的？」<br/>「我不管妳是不小心還是故意，敢傷到他一根皮毛，就要為此付出代價！」<br/>「唐毅！」來不及多做思考，孟少飛拼命抱住唐毅往後拖，阻止他鑄下大錯，「快住手！你還想再被判刑嗎！」<br/>聞言，唐毅頓時停下手上的動作，女子重獲自由，害怕地閃到離他三米遠處，蜷縮在地上渾身顫抖。<br/>「沒事了、沒事了。」孟少飛抱著唐毅，拿出手機報警。<br/>幾分鐘後，幾名警察趕到現場，孟少飛大致描述了剛才的情形，見現場沒他的事之後便跟唐毅一起離開了。<br/>整個過程中，唐毅只是用力地替孟少飛按著傷口止血，不發一語。</p><p>※　※　※</p><p>等傷口包紮好，從醫院回到家裡，天色已經暗了。<br/>孟少飛能感覺到唐毅的心情很低落。整個包紮過程中他沒有責備或嘮叨自己又不愛惜身體總是受傷，而是反常地皺緊眉頭，一聲不吭。<br/>「你不高興喔？抱歉啦，又不小心受傷了。」孟少飛故意調皮地用肩膀撞了下對方肩膀。<br/>「我是在生我自己的氣。」唐毅轉身面對他，神情透露著愧疚，「一碰到你的事，我就沒辦法保持冷靜，差點又要讓你為難了。」<br/>「我沒有怪你。」孟少飛握住唐毅的手，摳了摳他掌心，細細描繪著其上縱橫交錯的紋路，接著被唐毅反手捏住四指，強勢地包覆進他寬厚的手掌，「你只是太在乎我了而已。」<br/>「其實我很怕自己會犯下和之前一樣的錯，尤其是情緒失控的時候，我可能自己都不知道自己做了什麼。」<br/>「你不會的。」孟少飛眼神堅定，見唐毅半信半疑，他露出笑容，「你有我啊！每當你快要失控的時候，我就當你的手煞車，阻止你跑去撞牆。」<br/>被對方誇張的表情給逗笑，唐毅寵溺地刮了下他鼻子，「謝謝你。」</p><p>謝謝你相信我。<br/>謝謝你在我最痛苦的時候也未曾離開半步。<br/>謝謝你堅持自己的理念，將我從絕望的深淵中拖回。<br/>謝謝你即便分隔兩地，仍然沒有停止守候。<br/>謝謝你愛我。<br/>我想要為了你成為更好的人，只要你別放棄我。<br/>我願意為了你成為更好的人。</p><p>他的孟警官，熱情善良，見義勇為，認真對待身邊的人，即使經常魯莽衝動，依舊兀自散發著奪目的光芒，像一團火球，儘管深知會被灼傷，他也要不顧一切去擁抱，在熊熊烈焰中，蒸發所有因悲傷而跌落的淚。<br/>「想要感謝我就用行動證明啊。」孟少飛掐他臉頰，唐毅也不反抗，任憑對方那雙不安分的手在自己臉上恣意作怪。<br/>「你想要什麼謝禮？」<br/>「親我一下。」<br/>「這個簡單。」迅速在對方嘴角親了一口。<br/>「還有，這個星期不能限制我喝可樂！」<br/>「好。」<br/>「也不能阻止我吃辣，還有鹽酥雞和炸薯條！」<br/>「僅限這週。」<br/>「以後有任何不開心的事一定要跟我說，別一個人煩惱。」<br/>「我答應你。」<br/>「最後就是……」孟少飛望著他，「希望你愛你自己，跟愛我一樣多。」<br/>唐毅沒有說話。<br/>準確地說，是他眼底泛起的酸澀讓他無法好好說話。<br/>於是他伸出雙臂，使盡全力圈緊了他的整個世界。</p><p>END</p><p>感謝閱讀到這裡的每一個人。<br/>我真的好久沒這麼激情產糧了，有點被自己嚇到，謝謝飛唐讓我重拾熱情<br/>之前就覺得唐毅在情緒失控時的反應如果放到床上肯定很帶感，但我生不出肉，所以只好以此為主題瘋狂撒糖XD<br/>我到底寫了什麼噁心的笨蛋情侶對話，甜到自己都無法直視哈哈哈哈哈！<br/>圈套結束了，但我不會忘記在2019年，那段狂熱追劇又追星的歲月，感謝圈套讓我認識了主演們，認識了徐鈞浩，這名敬業又認真的可愛演員。<br/>最後，希望大家會喜歡。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>